User talk:MurderHouze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MurderHouze page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 23:26, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Keep Up The Good Work! So, I read your post in the forum asking why no one is commenting on your stories. So, when I decided to read one, I'll admit, I assumed it was because you were a shitty writer and no one bothered to comment due to the cliche ridden, low quality pastas that I expected. Much to my delight, I couldn't have been more wrong. I've read every one of your pastas, and they are great. Real quality work, which you don't see from a lot of new users. I'm baffled as to why you don't seem to get any attention. You are seriously underrated, but I plan to change that. I am going to write a post on the forum, perhaps a post on my website, and next month, I am nominating one of your stories for POTM (most likely Where Children Play or What Haunts The Fields). The Sane Psycho (talk) 08:42, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I just writing you to let you know that I did an audio adaptation of "Where Children Play". I've just started recording creepypastas. I gave credit to you in the title and description. I really loved your story. I wish my writing skills were halfway as good as yours. I hope you have a very nice day/night. OakleyFugate (talk) 03:23, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Oakley Fugate JtK: Personal Judging Results As the Top 5 for the JtK Contest you entered were announced, you may have been wondering as to why your story did not quite make it into the poll. While I cannot speak on the behalf of the other judges, I can show you some of my short, personal notes that I took for each story. They are as follows: If you are not going to make the bullies funny or different, then at least give them motivations and some sort of character. Randy is a much more developed character here, and when he feels regret and shoots himself later on, it honestly shows that he is more than just a regular bully. Also, it plays with the psychology of Jeff by subverting the expectations of the reader at the beginning (in which Hailey is “talking” to Jeff, but actually by the end, this is proven to just be a mental figment of Jeff’s imagination). Very well done, even if not perfect. I think the problems here were the typos mainly and maybe some rushed pacing, but honestly, I had your story in my own personal Top 5, and I suppose the other judges liked the other stories much more than yours. Hope this helps. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC)